Just A Little Chemistry
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Hanna needs some help in Chemistry. Maybe the guy staying in her basement can help her out?. RxR!. Rated T!.


**First (published) Pretty Little Liars fic! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Hanna scribbled a number out in the answer space for problem number three. "Ugh." She sighed, erasing the answer. She did not understand Chemistry at all.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Caleb asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to knock?" She asked.

"Your door was already opened." He stated. She rolled her eyes. He smirked, tapping lightly on the door. "Knock-knock."

She didn't say anything, so he walked into the room. He glanced at the paper in her hand. "Chemistry? Shouldn't you have done that last year?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I failed because it's so _fucking_ hard!"

He laughed, sitting down on the bed. "Maybe I can help you." He suggested.

"You?" She cracked a small smile. "Why would I ask you?"

"Because I'm in AP Physics, and I got a B plus in Chemistry last year."

"_You_ got a B? …Wow, you just don't seem like you would…-"

"-be smart? …I know."

"Yeah, it's just that your image… You don't seem like you would be interested in anything school-related."

"I don't think school is interesting. I just do the work."

"Oh… So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, what do you need help with?"

"Everything." She exhaled.

He took the paper from her. "Ionic and covalent formulas? Double Dispersion? …This stuff is so easy."

"Well, for your information, not everyone is smart and can-"

"-You want me to tutor you? First lesson, be quiet and shut up." He joked. "Always listen to what your instructor says. Um, let's start on this first problem. Mercury trioxide. What is the symbol for Mercury?"

"M." She guessed.

He shook his head. "No, Hanna. You have to look for it. You don't have to memorize the 100 plus elements, and their symbols and charges. Your teacher will give you a periodic table to use on the test. Now, actually look this time." She briefly scanned her periodic table that the teacher had passed out when they started the unit. "It is a little tricky to find. Try looking at number eighty."

"Hg?" She tried again.

He nodded. "Yeah. And what word does oxide sound like?"

"Oxygen."

"Mhmm. And what does the prefix tri mean?"

"Three."

"So, what do you have?"

"Hg O3?" She smiled when he nodded. "Is that all I have to do?"

"Well, since this is the beginning, yes. But, you do have to cross the charges. The charge of mercury is either positive one or two, so if your teacher doesn't state that on the test, then all you need to do is change the words into their correct symbols."

"Should we try another problem then?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I hate when I don't understand something, but then someone goes over a problem with me and I understand it. Then, I don't even remotely know what another problem is. What does the next one say?"

"Tungsten pent-chloride. …Um, a pentagon is 5 sides, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I have this. I've got it: Tu Cl5?"

"See, you're just trying to guess. The symbol for Tungsten is W."

"Then why doesn't the element's name begin with a W? Why isn't it like… Wungsten, or something?"

"Because Tungsten's original name was Wolfram."

"Then why not change the symbol?" She could see that he was becoming annoyed, so she just dropped it. "Um, so W Cl5, then?"

"Yup." He smiled.

They both continued to study for a little while. She didn't know if it was because Caleb was this close to her or if it was because something in the air was making her do this, but she looked deeply into his eyes, leaning in slightly. He closed the space between them by leaning in, his lips touching hers as his body pressed forward. She felt the juvenile delinquent's hard muscles compelled against her ribs, the periodic table and her Chemistry book being forgotten all bout…

Her arms wrapped around his neck, but eventually slid down his neck and chest, reaching the bottom of his shirt. She pulled up the material that separated her from his bareness. She traced his abdominal muscles, before pulling his shirt off completely. He kissed her again, and she ran her hands down his chest to the top of his jeans.

He grasped her hands. 'Someone's a little greedy, huh?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Of course."

"Either I'm mistaken, or I think you like me."

"Well, I don't know where you got that idea." She winked at him.

He giggled naughtily. She flipped them over so that she was in control. … _No! She couldn't be doing this! Everything that would happen from now on would be awkward. Not to mention the fact that he was "living" with her now._

From not paying attention to Caleb's actions, she was unaware to the fact that her blouse was unbuttoned, and Caleb's lips were pressed against her collarbone.

She heard the door open downstairs, mentally thanking her mother for coming home at this exact moment. "My mom's home." She pushed at his chest . "Hide in …my closet."

"The closet?"

She nodded. "Yeah, go."

Her blouse would take forever to re-button, so she just pulled her blankets up to her neck. She spotted Caleb's shirt on her floor, so she pushed it under the bed. She then pulled her comforter back up. Her mother popped her head into Hanna's room. "Did you finish your homework, honey?"

"Yes, mom." She sighed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Night."

Caleb waited for a few minutes before coming out of her closet. **(No, he's not gay. Lol.)**

"You can come out now." Hanna called.

"Won't your mom catch me?"

She shook her head. "Nah, she barely comes out of her room at night. So, you're safe."

"Good." He whispered.

She got out of bed and told Caleb to be quiet. She could try to sneak him down to the basement.

"Hanna?" Her mom called, when she heard the stairs creak.

Hanna opened her mother's door. "Yeah, mom?"

"Why are you going downstairs?"

"I'm … getting a glass of water." She lied. "Goodnight."

"Good night."

Hanna shut the door. Both her and Caleb tiptoed down the stairs because she warned him that her mom would know that she did not make the sound of two people walking down the steps. He stepped a little lighter now, praying that he did not get caught. His breath caught in his throat at the image his mind conjured up.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
